


Dented Shoes and Other Tragedies

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddly Prompto, Daddy Gladdy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gladdy should not have thrown Ignis's shoes, Gladnis, Momma Ignis, More worrying about Noct, Nightmares, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other, PTSD, Royal Arms, Sleepy Luna, Worry, sleepy noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Gladio and Ignis watch over their sleeping friends and Ignis won't shut up about his shoes.





	Dented Shoes and Other Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey, lovelies! I'm sorry there's been such a long break between drabbles - the kids got sick, then I got sick, then I had to write major essays while being horribly sick, it was not fun. But we are all well and uni is on break, so back to it! I have some catching up to do...
> 
> I'm sorry this week's drabble has minimal Prompto in it, given Episode Prompto has just come out, but don't worry, he is my baby so there will definitely be more Prom on the way.
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments and kudos, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

_Inspired by Chapter 13 of Not Quite Home in Darkness, by Nicolareed_

* * *

 

Gladio paced restlessly around the Tomb as Noct, Prompto, and Luna dozed against one wall. How they could relax enough to sleep in this gloomy cave, he had no idea, but Noct certainly looked as though he needed it. He could feel Ignis frowning at him from the other side of the Tomb, presumably because he thought Gladio was making too much noise. Gladio ignored him and continued pacing, although he attempted to do so more quietly. Privately, he thought he could perform a tap dance on top of the dead king and Noct wouldn’t stir, but Ignis clearly thought otherwise, and after the lecture he’d already had about the respectful treatment of shoes, he wasn’t willing to risk the Advisor’s ire.

The Shield couldn’t keep still, though. He’d comforted Ignis only that morning when he was having the same worries, but seeing Noct’s reaction every time he collected another Royal Arm, watching him afterward, desperately trying to escape his fears in battle, was stretching his nerves beyond breaking point. He’d seen too many fellow warriors suffering the same symptoms, too many of them so traumatised by what they’d seen that they would risk their lives just to try and conquer the fear that constantly haunted them. And he could do nothing to protect Noct from what was happening inside his head. He hadn’t seen what Noct had seen, hadn’t been there in the end to catch those blades for his king. The knowledge tortured him. He was a Shield. His job was built into its very name, and he had failed Noct once already. What if he failed again?

“Gladiolus Amicitia, you are making enough noise to wake the dead.” Gladio paused in his pacing and looked over at Ignis, who was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. “If you cannot control yourself, perhaps you would do better to stand guard outside.” Gladio opened his mouth to say something rude, but somehow it wouldn’t come out. He let out a long breath and his shoulders slumped.

“Sorry, Specs,” he said. Ignis’s glare vanished momentarily as he stared at Gladio in surprise. Gladio ran a hand through his hair and crossed the Tomb to stand next to Ignis, leaning back against the cool stone of the wall next to his friend.

“It’s not getting any better for him,” he said, nodding toward the sleeping Noct. Ignis followed his gaze, running his eyes over the shadows under Noct’s eyes, the contrast between his dark hair and pale skin even sharper than normal. His face was relaxed, however, and peaceful, as though he dreamed of something pleasant. As they watched, Prompto shifted, muttering in his sleep as he cuddled closer to Noct. Noct didn’t wake, but one hand curled around a handful of Prompto’s shirt, as though reassuring himself that his friend was still there.

“I hope that Luna will be able to help him with the physical symptoms,” Ignis said quietly. “Alas, there is very little we can do to heal the memories these Arms bring back for him.” Gladio rolled his shoulders uncomfortably against the rock wall behind him and growled under his breath.

“He shouldn’t even have those damn memories,” he said, anger vibrating in his low tone. “Why weren’t we there to protect him? Why the hell did I let him go through that alone?” Ignis laid a tentative hand on Gladio’s arm, the muscles standing out under his fingers as Gladio clenched his hand into a tight fist. Gladio’s mouth was set in a tight line, but Ignis recognised the pain underneath the waves of anger emanating from the larger man. To Gladio, duty was everything, and Noct was more than a duty to him. He cared deeply for the man he referred to as “the brat”. Discovering that he had not been at Noct’s side when it mattered most had hit him harder than he would admit.

“You had no choice,” Ignis murmured, closing the gap between them when Gladio didn’t shake off his hand. “You know we never would have allowed him to go through that alone if there was any alternative.” Gladio looked down and shook his head, refusing to meet Ignis’s gaze.

“I should have been there. I’m his Shield.”

“Is this the same Gladio who reminded me only this morning that Noct had benefited from his experiences?” Ignis said, his mouth quirking in a humourless smile. Gladio snorted.

“Past Gladio is an idiot,” he said. “You know if there was a way to take back everything that happened, I’d do it.”

“As would I,” said Ignis. “And we would both be wrong. It is only Noct’s memories that provide us any hope of changing the outcome. Without them, we would follow the same path, to the same ending.” He sighed. “And yet, even knowing that, I would take those memories from him in an instant if I could. You are not the only one his suffering hurts.” Gladio sighed again, his breath ruffling Ignis’s hair. He released his fists, allowing Ignis to slide his arms around his waist. He rested one cheek on the top of Ignis’s head and breathed in his familiar scent—cleaner and fresher than any of them had a right to be, after camping and Daemon-fighting and spending all night in this gods damned cave. He let it fill his lungs, clearing out the dark thoughts as he let Ignis’s embrace comfort him, as it always did. What he had said to Ignis that morning was true—they could only change the future. And this time, they knew what was coming. This time, he wouldn’t leave Noct.

“I have a blister the size of a gil,” Ignis said after a while, shifting his weight slightly. “There is a large dent in the heel of my left shoe. My perfectly maintained, worn-in left shoe.” Gladio didn’t immediately reply, but when his shoulders started to shake slightly, Ignis stepped back and glared at him. The Shield’s face was rapidly turning red as he tried to stop the laughter escaping. Ignis pressed his lips together before turning away with exaggerated dignity.

“I cannot for the life of me think why I put up with you, Gladiolus,” he muttered, stalking to the other side of the door and sitting down. He pulled his shoe off with a touch more force than was truly necessary and started to knead at the leather, attempting to return it to its original shape.

“I’m sorry, Specs, I really didn’t mean to throw your shoes at them.” Gladio’s apology was somewhat ruined by the fact that it was accompanied by a snigger.

“Perhaps it’s as well you did,” Ignis said shortly. “If you had utilised your giant clodhoppers as missiles, Noct and Luna would no doubt still be suffering concussions.” Gladio could no longer control himself, and a loud guffaw erupted from his mouth. Ignis dropped his shoe into his lap and shot a laser-powered glare at him.

“I know, I know,” chuckled Gladio. “I’ll go stand guard outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
